slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Damien
Damien is a special infected tubbie. He is full of jealousy and he has no regrets. He is 18 years old. He is also the brother of Prototype and DJ Deadlock. He wears a fancy black suit, with an orange tie. He has no eyes, but still can somehow see. He has yellow sharp teeth, black shoes, red gloves, some bloody stitches on his face, and a glitched screen on his chest. He is sometimes called the Regret Taker, Infected Damien, or the Nightmare Overseer. Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zja0n92TxQ8 Damien's Origin Story Damien was not always a monster. He was created as a normal teletubbie, before he turned into the Regret Taker we all know. Damien knew all about how Prototype got kicked out of the main lands, but he was not there to see what happened. He asked about what happened to Prototype, and the main 4 and DJ Deadlock told him. He decided to leave the main land, the main 4 didn't want him to leave, but he was too angered at them for almost killing his brother. DJ Deadlock left as well. But they didn't know that Prototype was left to die. He went to a town called Custard Tubbietown. He became a psychiatrist there. When the outbreak started, he died while trying to fight off Newborns, then he became infected because of the infected custard he drank at the beginning of the outbreak. After discovering that his brother was alive and demonic, he went out to find him. The apprentices of Prototype respected him, as they knew about Prototype's brother. He then gained the title, "Nightmare Overseer". He continued along to cause mayhem and destruction. Behavior In Survival He appears when you get to wave 10 on the Regretful Facility map. He has 5 attacks in survival that deal a lot of damage, so if you get hit a few times, you could die! Here are his attacks. * Punch - He punches the player, this is the attack he does most of the time, this deals 5 damage. * Smoke Tornado - Summons a tornado of smoke which covers a certain area around him, dealing 20 damage to players who are 10 feet away from him during this attack. * Volcanic Spikes - Summons a trail of spiky volcanic rocks that appear from the ground towards the player, dealing 10 damage as they appear. They will shortly explode after appearing, dealing 15 extra damage. * Meteor Shower - Summons a long trail of meteors falling towards the player, which deals 20 damage if the player gets hit by the meteors. * Back In Time - A clock appears on the player's screen for a split second. Then, the player floats up into the air, but can't move in the air. After that, sharp hands come out of the ground and start beating the player. This attack does 50 damage. So if the player is hit 2 times or more, the player could die. So, if the player has a good amount of health, lots of good guns, and tons of ammo, the player could defeat Damien. Behavior In Collect Coming Soon...Category:Infected Category:Male